As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-62410 and Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-331425, a backhoe loader includes a loader bucket disposed forwards of a vehicle body while including a backhoe disposed rearwards of the vehicle body. Further, an operator's seat disposed in a cab is rotatable while being configured to be oriented forwards during travelling or execution of a work with the loader bucket and be oriented rearwards during execution of a work with the backhoe. Yet further, the backhoe loader has a characteristic structure that the diameter of a rear wheel is greater than that of a front wheel.
For example, a transmission as described in the above mentioned publications has been produced as a multi-axis transmission to be embedded in the backhoe loader as described above. The transmission described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-281512 includes an input shaft, three intermediate shafts, a front output shaft and a rear output shaft. Further, each shaft is provided with a rearward travelling clutch, a forward travelling higher speed clutch, a forward travelling lower speed clutch and a speed stage switching clutch.